One Day
by kangaroo12
Summary: You'll see, Swan. One day you're going to wake up and want me just as bad as I want you." he said with a smirk. "We'll see about that, Cullen." With that she walked off, and he followed with a mischevious smirk.
1. Chapter 1

Two strong arms snaked around my waist and pulled me in tightly, disabling me to move. "Let me go now." I spat. I knew good and well who it was. Edward grabbed my hands and held them together then flipped me around and pressed my chest into his. I was starting to get lightheaded from the lack of breath he was allowing me.

"Only if you kiss me." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. "Mmmm fuck baby. You smell like strawberries." He said into my hair. He played with a strand of my hair, completely fascinated.

"Do not call me baby. My name is Bella and you know that very well. Now can you stop goofing off and let go. I have to grab my books before Trig." I insisted. He released me from his grip and grabbed my arm. I could almost feel the bruises starting to form on my skin.

"One more thing. I like your jeans." He said in a perverted tone.

I was almost used to the constant passes and remarks. Edward had been convinced we were perfect for each other since sixth grade. Of course flirting would be too conventional for him so he tried his own methods. Being a jerk and constantly humiliating me were the main foundations of this method. He was more like a nagging big brother than anything.

I ripped my arm away from his grip and walked to my locker where Jacob Black was leaning. I lost all confidence and began to fumble with my hair nervously, almost tripping on my own feet.

"Hey Bella." He said smoothly. Finally a correct usage of names. "I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe catch a movie tomorrow night."

The term ear-to-ear smiling was probably not an exaggeration at the time. Even though I hadn't had my eye on him long, I really was intrigued by him.

Edward showed up out of nowhere and leaned against the locker behind mine, a threatening glare directed at Jacob. "Hey Black." He said, the last word sounding like acid off his tongue.

"Cullen. What a surprise." He straightened up, emphasizing his height as a threat. That only made him more attractive.

"Anyway." I said, leering at Edward then bringing my attention back to Jacob. "I'd love to go out with you tomorrow."

"No you won't. You'll be at my place tonight" Edward said mischievously. He had a coy look on his face and confidence was dripping out of his pores.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well technically you'll be hanging out with my twin sister but you'll still be in my place, only feet away from my room, and of course my door is always open." He said, rubbing my arm. My nostrils flared and I remembered my previously made plans.

"Alice is Edward's sister. We're having a sleepover tonight but what about tomorrow?" I suggested. I didn't want to lose this opportunity because Cullen couldn't keep his mouth shut for five minutes.

"A date with you is a date with you. I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow night. I hope you like motorcycles." He leaned down and put a light kiss on my cheek. My cheeks turned scarlet as he walked away.

I could practically see Edward's blood boiling. "What's wrong Cullen?" I said, forcing back the forthcoming smile.

His fists were curled and his knuckles were a solid white. He took in a sharp intake of breath before answering. "Nothing Swan. Everything is peachy keen."

I put my hand on his biceps and rubbed him affectionately. "Please tell me what's wrong." I faked pleaded. Teasing him was just one of the many things that brightened up my dull small town school day.

"What do you see in that queer?" he scoffed. I dropped my hands and grinned. I had never heard him even mention Jake, until he asked me out, that is.

"You're being serious? You have every girl in the school pining over your sorry ass. Excuse me for thinking a little bit outside the box. And plus, he's tall." I said, drifting into a daydream. He snapped me out of my fantasy by slamming my back into the locker and pinning my shoulders down securely. My arms stung with sharp pain and he gradually pushed me harder and harder into the cold rigid metal. He was now towering over me. I could not determine whether to be slightly threatened or not.

"You like tall, do you?" He grabbed my face gently, lifting my chin, and put his forehead to mine. I slowly lifted my knee to his crotch and smiled. His face lit up, thinking I was making a pass. I could feel the groan from his deep in his chest make its way up. I swung my knee back up, hitting him with full force.

"Shit." He groaned, toppling into the lockers face forward. I snickered and ruffled his hair.

"Bye. I'll see you tonight…baby." And on that note I sauntered down the hall to my next class. Edward was my friend. He just enjoyed humiliating me in front of all my friends. He had absolutely no intention in being with me. Not when he had his little harem of girls following him.

Girls like Jessica Stanley, the kind that overlooked the insides of a guy and looked for good looks and status.

Not that Edward minded being in his signature five minutes "relationships." Each girl to him was a conquest. And apparently, I was the conquest that never ended.


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived at the Cullen house at six forty, twenty minutes earlier than I was supposed to. Friday night sleepovers were held at seven since the summer of sixth grade, when I met Alice and Rosalie. We hit it off immediately and I was invited to Alice's house that very night. When I got there Rose and Alice were looking through magazines and Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were sitting on the couch playing Halo. That's when the harassing began. Edward would trip me in the hall, throw spitballs at me in class, and constantly tell me I was _his._ Just when you thought chivalry was dead...

I didn't bother to ring the doorbell and let myself in. Carlisle and Esme were at a business conference in Nevada and wouldn't be back for at least two weeks. "Hey Bella." Jasper looked up from his card game with Emmett to greet me. "Just drop your bags on the stairs. Rose and Alice are upstairs. You're early."

"Yeah. Charlie went fishing with Billy Black so I just came over. That's okay right?"

"Course' its okay. It's not my house." He chuckled. "Hey Edward! Bella's here! Get her a beer!"

Edward leaned on the doorframe. "Hel-lo Scrumptious." He said with two chilled cans in his hands.

"You're arrogant." I said, scowling.

"Yes. And you are sexy." He said, and tossed a can. I hesitated before opening it. "I didn't shake the can."

"So what are you two doing over here tonight?" I asked.

"Well I'm here because of Rosalie and Jasper is here because he just happens to be in love with Edward's sister." He said in Jasper's face.

"Did you hear that, Edward? They like girls and they display that by being nice and not being an asshole. Isn't that insane?" I teased.

"Bella, if I was "nice" you would be with Black tonight. It seems like I win in this case. My method is working out quite nicely for me, thank you very much." He gloated.

"Is that so? If your method was working out wouldn't it be you going out with me tomorrow night?" I said half-serious.

"Maybe you're right but I'm guessing Black can't see down your shirt right now." I instinctively pulled up my top to cover the overexposed flesh. I got up and went up the stairs and knocked on Alice's door. She opened it and thrust a small stack of clothes toward my face.

"Hurry up and change. We're going to be hanging out downstairs tonight. Hustle!" she exclaimed giddily. I slipped on the light blue cami and boy shorts that covered just enough.

"I look like a whore." I said defiantly. I noticed Alice was wearing almost the same thing in a mint green, and Rosalie in a deep red. I finally understood. "Is this because of Jasper?"

"Of course it's not. Excuse us for not choosing sweatpants like some spinster. I didn't even know the boys were down there." She giggled. I wasn't buying one bit of it. I reluctantly followed her down. When we got to the first floor Jasper's head sprang up.

"Hi Alice." He said enthusiastically, like a puppy dog who's owner had just gotten home from work. Emmett was raking his eyes over Rose.

"Hey Jasper. What are ya'll doing?" Alice replied.

"Nothing really. Just chilling. You guys wanna join?" Emmett suggested.

"We would love to." Rosalie jumped at the chance and bounced over to sit beside him. _Just make out already. _I thought, almost vomiting at the sight of them exchanging sickening glances. Alice took up the spot on the floor next to Jasper, leaving me the space next to Edward, creating a full circle. The grin on his face was horrid.

"So…" Jasper said. "What do y'all want to do now?"

"I know!" Alice volunteered. "How about we play a little game?" She was squeezing Jasper's arm tightly.

"Oh…Ya…Games…Games are good." He stuttered. "How do we play?"

"It's simple. We each write a dare for everyone in the room. The person has no choice. If you don't complete the dare you will be banished from the sleepover. No exceptions. Emmett can I use your hat?" she asked and he handed her the raggedy baseball cap on the table next to him. "Everyone write them and place them in here."

I got the paper and thought of the perfect dares.

_Alice must put a piece of gum in Jasper's mouth without using her hands._

_Rosalie and Emmett must switch shirts. _

_Edward must suck Emmett's big toe. _

I slipped in my dares and gave Edward the dirtiest look I could muster up. The rest of the group added their dares and Alice pulled the first one out of the hat.

"Yay. One for me." She said anxiously. She slowly opened it and a shocked look crossed her face but I could also see the excitement in her eyes. "Alice must French kiss Jasper for fifteen seconds at least."

The ends of Jasper's lips were forming a small smile as Edward scowled at him from afar. He wasn't so happy about the idea of his best friend shoving his tongue down his sister's throat. Alice slowly leaned into him, and practically divulged his face until Emmett pulled her off. Jasper was panting and trying to catch his breath and the smile on his face was unbreakable.

"Okay little horn dogs let's move on." Emmett insisted as he pulled out the next dare. "It says I have to switch shirts with Rose." He laughed, blushing slightly. He eagerly lifted his shirt over his head revealing his rock hard stomach. "Your turn." He said, glancing at Rosalie, still smiling. Edward tried to shield my eyes but I swatted his hand away. Rosalie made a big show of taking her top off and putting on Emmett's.

"We get it. You'll really like bare bodies. Toss the hat." I said. When I opened the sheet of paper I was fuming. "Who wrote this shit?" I said waving the paper in the air.

"What does it say?" Edward asked coyly. It was obvious he wrote it.

"Bella must give Edward a dark hickey." I said, still giving him a lethal glare.

"Well it looks like you have to." He said, pulling his shirt down to reveal his neck.

"You suck."

"Actually, I think you suck Swan." He mocked, indicating his neck. I reluctantly leaned over and began to lick his neck. I scraped my teeth across his pulse point as he shuddered beneath me. He moaned softly and I bit down harshly until I knew a bruise would form. He cursed under his breath. Emmett hooted and hollered and Jasper clapped and whistled. I smiled wickedly as he rubbed his neck to ease the pain. "It was worth it." He said.

"You are such scum it amazes me. Just draw a card." I said, thrusting the hat at him. He pulled it out and laughed.

"Alice must put a piece of gum in Jasper's mouth without using her hands."

Jasper pulled out a pack of gum out of his pocket, spilling change as he fumbled to get a piece. "He…here you go." He stuttered. She willing took the gum, folded it in half, and slipped it into his mouth. He chewed his way to her lips and they quickly kissed before pulling away.

"I think we should cut this game short before someone gets jumped." I suggested.

"Fine. But let's do one more dare." Alice insisted. "Why don't you get this one Bells?"

I was puzzled by her enthusiasm. She only used that nickname for me when she was trying to calm my nerves after a shopping trip or when Edward made an insulting pass. I pulled out the last paper, keeping my eyes on Alice. I glanced down and dropped my jaw. "Alice…"

"Bella. The rules still apply. You have to spend two hours with Edward Cullen." She demanded. I pounded on Edward's chest.

"This is some kind of sick joke isn't it?" I asked. He looked almost upset.

"No joke. Now come sit on my lap." He said.

"Fine." I snarled. I sat on his lap as began to play with my hair.

"I can't believe you. You're seriously going to spend two hours stroking my chin?"

"Of course not. This isn't counted as my two hours. As I remember you willfully came over here." He laughed. I pinched the dark bruise I had left on his neck until he let me go. He would no doubt be flaunting it around the school on Monday.

"Will you just tell me when I have to endure time with you? It can't be tomorrow. As I recall I'm going out tomorrow. On a _date._" I said.

"A date?! Bella you should have told us. Please fill us in." Alice said.

"Ya…fill us in." Edward hissed.

"Jacob Black is picking me up seven tomorrow. On a _motorcycle._"

Edward glanced at Emmett and nodded. Emmett grinned and chuckled wholeheartedly. I wondered what they were smirking about.

"I can't believe how late it is. Well, we're going up for the night. We'll see you guys in the morning." Rosalie said and went up the stairs, Emmett's eyes on her ass the whole time.

"Yea guys, goodnight." I said, kissing Jasper and Emmett on the forward and ignoring Edward completely.

"Goodnight Sweetie. Don't let the bedbugs bite." Edward said.

I tossed my pillow at him and left.

He laughed and blew a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**An update…at last! I have news to convey with you guys! I got a twitter! Just search kangarootwelve and follow me. I strongly suggest you do because I put a ton of new stuff on there. So go do that…wait!!!...read the chapter first!!!**

I slumped in my chair, absentmindedly gnawing the eraser off my pencil. I blocked out the nasally voice of my History teacher. I couldn't concentrate on the lesson. I was too preoccupied thinking about how Bella's date with Black went. I swear if he laid one unwanted hand on her… That was exactly what I needed, a reason to beat the shit out of him. The suspense was killing me. I had to know.

I was really starting to panic. I hadn't seen Bella all day. She wasn't in the parking lot with her rusty red truck like every other morning. Even if that big engine gave me a headache it was still funny to watch her stumble stepping out of the driver's seat. The annoying, electric bell rang and I darted out of my seat and flew through the doors and stormed down the halls. Lunch was next, the first period of the day I had with her. What was I doing? Freaking out over some girl. I hated myself for thinking that. Bella was NOT some girl. She was my girl.

I smiled when I saw her. Leaning against the wall with her tray, laughing at something Pastor Weber's daughter was saying. Then I saw Jessica Stanley walking her way. Fuck. I didn't exactly love the idea of her talking to my ex- "girlfriend". That would definitely be a nail in the coffin. I didn't exactly have the greatest chances with her as it was.

I ran over and grabbed her arm, handed the lunch lady a twenty and pulled Bella out of the room and into the teachers' bathroom, despite her protests.

"What the Hell Cullen?" she yelled. I could tell she wasn't amused but it was hard not to grin at her when she was this flustered. It was surprisingly hot, even if it would be amazingly irritating on any other girl.

"Where were you this morning?" I asked. I wasn't going to admit I was actually worried. She bit her lip and grinned. "What's that look for?"

"Calm down. I was tardy this morning. I didn't get much sleep last night." She said, looking at me like an over-protective parent. I did have to admit I sounded like Esme at the moment.

Did she spend the night with him? Did he stand her up? Was she staying up crying?

"I went to the movies with Jake last night." Jake? Great, somewhat of a pet name. How serious could they be after just one date? "He told me what you did asshole." She hit me in the chest, trying to push me back. "How could you threaten him?"

"He told you about that?! What a queer! I didn't touch that guy. I just gave him a very civilized warning behind the gym. Nothing physical, I swear. Don't get so worked up. I just told him that he better not lay one hand on you. Did he?"

I could see her fight back a smile. I banged on the wall with the side of my fist. "That son of a bitch. I can't believe I let you go out with him."

"Let me?" she asked, appalled. "I can and will go out with whoever I want to. I'm single, remember?" She was pushing me, testing my limits. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. I kept a straight face even though I wanted to go find that kid and make him pay. "I don't see how it's any of your business but he was a gentleman. The date went so well I invited him to the pool party tonight."

"No. Those pool parties are for the six of us only. No outsiders. Especially not him. He needs to stay away from what's mine."

"I am not yours and never will be. I do not belong to any one person. What will it take to get that through that thick skull of yours? And by the way, he's coming tonight. I already asked Alice." She protested.

"Whatever. At least let me give you a ride home." I offered. I sounded pathetic. Getting turned down by a girl then groveling and begging for her acceptance. This was not me.

"Ha! Your Volvo is a last resort. Last time I went in there I saw two thongs in the backseat. And plus, Jacob already said he would give me a ride on his bike. Have you ever been on one? They're amazing. The biggest adrenaline rush I've ever had. Not to mention how hot he looks on it."

"Fine. Let's go. I'm hungry." I snarled, throwing open the door. I honestly didn't want to hear about the guy taking her out from under me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day passed by slowly. After lunch I sat through three other classes with Bella. She was right there, within my reach, yet I couldn't have her. When the bell rang I sped out to the parking lot to try and convince her to let me drive her home but when by the time I got out she was already climbing on to the back of his yellow-and-black motorcycle.

She pulled on the black plate glass helmet and wrapped her arms around his chest. He lowered them to his waist, which was definitely more for his own entertainment than her safety. I watched as he rode away with her clinging on to him. That was supposed to be me.

I saw Jessica standing idly from across the lot. I signaled her to my car. I needed a quick fuck to get them off my mind until tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alice, I'm still not sure I want to wear this. Don't you think it's just a tad bit revealing?" I asked, readjusting the top of the black and gold two-piece I had bought only yesterday. It looked like a reasonable size when I picked it out but now it was barely covering the major points of my body, something I was certainly not comfortable about, especially with Jacob coming today.

"Just enjoy what the Lord gave you. I sure as hell do," Edward was leaning against the doorframe in his dark blue board shorts. I jumped when I saw him. He could be as quiet as a church mouse when he wanted to be. "Come on, you two. Everyone else is already downstairs, all except Bella's little buddy. Maybe he won't show up."

Once Alice heard Jasper was downstairs, she bolted past the both of us.

"Oh no, he will. He already told me he couldn't wait to see me in a bathing suit. I picked this out especially for him. Do you like it?" Of course Jacob hadn't actually said that but Edward sure believed it, and the jealous look on his face was certainly good enough for me.

He cocked his head back and smirked. "I like the view but I don't like you putting what's mine on showcase for another man."

I rolled my eyes at his cocky statement. I wasn't even going to defend my independence today. That was exactly what he wanted, to get a rise out of me. Edward got off on me yelling at him constantly.

"Very cute, Edward. Your possessive side isn't very attractive." In a twisted way, it actually was, but then I remembered it was Edward and the heat died down entirely. I patted him on the shoulder as I walked past him, through the bedroom door and down the mahogany staircase. The rest of the guys were outside throwing a beach ball around, Jacob nowhere in sight.

The doorbell chirped and I jogged to the door but returned to a normal pace when I got there, trying not to seem too eager.

"Hey, Bella," Jacob said in the slightly gruff voice of his. I smiled up at his big, brown eyes and pecked him softly on the lips, knowing Edward was watching from the stairs.

"Come on in," I said and grabbed his rough—callused from his bike—hand and led him to the back, passing right by Edward and his fuming self.

Alice saw me hand-in-hand with Jacob through the sliding glass doors and immediately lit up. It was good to have someone that accepted Edward and I were not going to be together as long as he carried on his Doucheward ways. I chuckled silently at the nickname Alice and I had presented him with last year.

The sun was shining exceptionally bright today, so Jacob peeled off the motorcycle jacket and forest green undershirt he was wearing, leaving him clad in green board shorts, a bit brighter than the color of his shirt that was now lying on the ground, revealing the wonderful muscle-toned stomach he sported proudly.

I stopped staring before he even noticed. "So, who lives here? This place is awesome," Jacob admired, looking at the saltwater pool, connected with a hot tub and diving board.

"That would be me," Edward said with two longneck bottles of chilled beer in his hands. He used his teeth to pull off the cap on one, threw it in the bushes—where Esme and Carlisle would most likely find it when they got back—and handed me the bottle. I wiped the beads of water rolling down the neck and took a long sip of the amazingly refreshing drink.

"So, where are your parents?" Jacob asked innocently. He was much taller than Edward, but the glare he was getting from Edward was more than threatening.

"They're going to be in Nevada for some conference for two more weeks. I've got the house all to myself," he said, eyeing me greedily and even suggestively.

"And instead of throwing parties or even having friends over, he decides to whore himself out to the town," I snapped. His eyes stopped lingering on my ass and went straight to my eyes.

"Don't be jealous that Jessica Stanley is more…sexually talented than you, Swan," Edward snapped at me. The irony of him calling me jealous was absolutely delicious. I just snickered, not letting his pathetic attempt at an insult bother me. I grabbed the baseball hat off of Jacob's head and smirked.

"Come on, Jake. Let's jump in. It's really hot out here," My suggestiveness was pouring from my words, and I'm sure Edward noticed.

We sat on the diving board with our feet in the water. After a few minutes, Emmett cannonballed into the water, causing an eruptive swell of waves to fly on everyone. We leapt into the icy cold water and splashed each other playfully. Before I knew it, my fingers started to wrinkle so I got out of the pool and into one of the long lounge chairs Esme had placed around the perimeter of the pool.

My skin was already a healthy, glowing tan, but I sprawled out onto the chair anyway, pointing my toes lazily into the air, pretending to stretch. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward's eyes darting from his drink to me, trying not to appear like he was staring. Jacob was walking over to me, a sly smile spreading quickly across his wonderfully tan skin. I realized I was still wearing his hat.

Rosalie and Emmett were drying off on the patio and Alice was sitting in the hot tub with Jasper. I honestly didn't want to know what they were doing under all those bubbles.

"You want this?" I asked, waving the hat in the air like a flag. He nodded slightly and I put the hat in front of me and stood up. He started to jog toward me and I ran backwards toward the house. He caught up to me and reached for the hat but I pulled it behind my head and leaned in to connect or lips. He put my bottom lip between both of his and tugged, and I ran my tongue over the roof of his mouth before pulling away.

He still had his eyes closed so I ran straight past him, but he quickly caught up. Jacob grabbed my waist and softly tackled me to the ground, rolling around with me in the grass. I pecked his cheek and stood up, shaking the grass off of my stomach.

"Shit," Jacob muttered when he saw the clock on the wall of the patio. "I have to go drive Billy to an appointment. I'll call you later, Bells." He threw on the clothes lying in the grass and jumped the gate, waving on his way out.

Edward was still sitting in the chair with two empty bottles next to him. He had his bathing suit on but he wasn't wet. "May I sit?" I asked, pulling out the chair next to him. He didn't answer me for a second.

He took a long draw from his bottle. "Bella?" he asked. His tone was flat and scared, like he had just built up the courage to say something.

"Yeah, Edward?" I responded, grabbing a beer off the table.

"Why not me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Forgive how long it took for me to write this but to be honest with you, It's the laziness that's the problem. I just started writing today so forgive any mistakes in the chapter.**

* * *

"What?" I managed to choke out with a heavy exhale. I heard what he said clearly and he knew it just as well as I did.

Edward's face contorted into an angry scowl. "Will you seriously go out with anyone before even considering me as an option? I'm trying so hard here, Bella!" I couldn't help but to cringe at the very sudden raise of volume in his voice.

For a split second I felt bad for being the reason he was so upset, so torn up. Then the anger hit me like a ton of bricks. "No Edward! You tried?! How dare you _even _say you tried when all you have ever done is insult and harass me! The nerve you possess to tell me you made the slightest attempt at trying. Your little mind games and emotion toying might entertain you but did you ever stop to think that it has an effect on me Edward?!" I was livid, going off on him like this.

He set his drink down and reached across the table to pull my hand into his. "Bella…" he said in a calm monotone.

He stared straight into my eyes and I realized he was playing the same games I had just finished a rant on. Thinking about how arrogant he was to think he could turn on his charm and make me forgive everything he did to me just fueled my intense rage. I ripped my hand out of his and tore my eyes from his gaze.

I bolted up from the chair and stormed off toward the gate. Despite my current jogging, Edward some how caught up to me and grabbed my arm. "Bella please…" He began to plead.

I once again jerked my arm out of his hold. "Just…just don't Edward." Almost to my car at the curb, I began to breathe deeply through my mouth, as if it would actually prevent the forthcoming tears. I quickly got into my truck and started up the engine. I willed myself not to look back. As I began to drive, I shot a brief glance to Edward, now forcefully kicking the trash cans in the driveway.

--

"I've got it, Charlie!" I yelled out to no one in particular, knowing Charlie was at work at five thirty at night. I slid a bobby pin to mark my page in The Fountainhead as the doorbell continued to ring over and over again.

"You can stop ringing! I can hea—Alice?" I asked, opening the door widely.

"Hi Bella," She greeted curtly, lacking the enthusiasm she usually carried in her tone. I smiled weakly. "Oh, I should have called first, shouldn't I? I understand if I'm not welcome over here."

This was probably the first time I had seen Alice flustered and not completely confident and in control of a situation.

"Alice," I said, pulling her into a hug. "You're always welcome here. Come on in."

A look of relief washed over her face as she smiled brightly. "Well this was far simpler than I expected. I even had a speech prepared about how my brother's complete douche move has absolutely no reflection on our friendship or me. I have index cards if you'd like to see the unabridged version." Her hand dove for her ridiculously expensive snakeskin bag but I reached out to stop it.

"I'm not mad at you Alice. I'm not mad at your brother. I am extremely frustrated with him and I was being irrational and overdramatic earlier today. He didn't deserve my yelling." I told her. It was the same thing I had been telling myself ever since I had time to cool down and think straight after leaving their house in such a huff.

The whole time I spoke, Alice gently nodded her head from side to side in disagreement. "He deserved every bit of what you said. It was all justified and nothing was out of line. I just hope this will be the reality check he so desperately needs and his ego is knocked down a mark," She insisted.

"Thank you. Do you want something to drink while you're here?" I offered.

She smiled brightly put her hands on my knees. "I can't. I'm only going to be here for a moment because…I have a date with Jasper tonight. He asked me today and I said yes. We're going to dinner tonight!"

I just then noticed her attire; a simple knee-length sundress with silver bangles almost up to her elbows. Chunky rings were on eight of her fingers. Leave it to Alice to turn a seemingly bland outfit into…that. I then laughed, noticing how I was in a pair of sweatpants and a grungy shirt from gym.

"Congratulations Alice. I can't say I'm surprised, but congratulations. You should go. I'll be fine here. Charlie's still at the station working on a vandalism case so I'm just going to catch up on my reading," I told her, watching as her face saddened.

She let out a huff. "Okay. Call me if you want me to come back tonight." She waved over her shoulder and closed the door behind her.

I was truly excited for the quiet, peaceful time I was allowed tonight. Suddenly feeling dirty and hot, I changed into a cozy pair of violet boy shorts and camisole. Picking up my book and finding my page, I began to read but my mind couldn't concentrate on the paragraph in front of me. I carefully tossed the thick book into my rocking chair in the corner and collapsed on my bed.

It was too hot to pull the quilt over me, so I grabbed my music player off my dresser and shoved one bud into my left ear.

My breathing became rugged as I forced back the tears that I had been holding in all day. For some reason, I wasn't sad. The tears welling up were due to the confusion of everything going on around me.

A thump came from the roof and I shot my head toward the window. Seeing nothing, I marked it off as a squirrel. The sound came once more, followed by a loud knock.

I pulled open the window.

"Hi."

"Hi Edward."

He stared at me, chewing his lip, obviously planning his words. I could smell the bittersweet smell of vodka on him and tried not to get angry. He appeared levelheaded and sober.

A chilly breeze rolled in through the window and I was suddenly aware of how scantily I was dressed. Edward appeared to be shivering softly.

"Do you want to…come in?"

"Ya," he replied simply, ducking under the window. I scooted back to sit on my pillows, pulling my knees up to my chest and nuzzling my chin in between. "You were right," Edward said, sitting with his back faced to me on the edge of my bed, tapping his hands on his knees. "Everything you said was right. I'm a dick."

I crawled behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he grabbed my hands and stroked them with a gentle touch. "No you're not. You're my best friend for a reason. I love you so much and I'm sorry for everything I said to you. Truly." I tried to reassure him.

"You don't have to forgive me, Bella. I wouldn't blame you if you kicked me out of your room. I walked here barefoot," He added in nonchalantly.

"Why on Earth would you do that?"

"I made you cry," Edward said with flared nostrils, sounding as if he were about to break into tears that very moment. "I deserved the pain."

"Masochist," I laughed, causing him to smile faintly. "I would ask you to stay but Charlie's going to be back soon.

I watched him try his best not to laugh, failing miserably. "No he won't. He's going to be working on that vandalism case for quite some while."

"How do you know that?"

"Silly, naïve Bella. Who do you think did it?" He said between fits of laughter.

"Lay down with me?" I asked him. He complied with a smile, wrapping one arm around my face and used the other to pull my hair out of my face. I silently offered him an earphone, holding it out to him. He placed it in my ear and I pressed the play button, starting up the song.

_Juliet when we made love you used to cry  
You said I love you like the stars above; I'll love you till I die  
There's a place for us; you know the movie song  
When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong Juliet?_

He lightly kissed the side of my neck sweetly.

And just as I began to fall asleep, I heard Edward say "I love you like the stars above, I'll love you till I die."

And I smiled, knowing he meant it.

* * *

**The song used was Romeo and Juliet by Dire Straits. I'm looking for songs to put in each chapter so if you guys could please tell me a few of your favorites in a review I'd be more than grateful! **

**So...review!**


End file.
